The Choice of Destiny
by Sermione
Summary: Percy, again, has a chance to be a God. But this time, it is not the reward, but a duty to save the world. What would Percy choose? Percy&Poseidon fluff and Percabeth. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The Choice of Destiny

* * *

"Perseus Jackson, you must accept our suggestion."

Lord Zeus's voice hollered as Percy stood silently, saying nothing.

"It is the only way to save the world."

Percy remained silent. Normally, he would have reply to the lord of the sky, but now, actually, he couldn't think of anything from now.

He had refused to be a God once before, and he hadn't thought he would ever have that chance again. Never in this way.

Percy turned his gaze to the left. Right next to Zeus, there was Poseidon. His father's appearance was same as always, the black hair and sea-like green eyes. But his eyes weren't twinkling as usual. Poseidon's face was dark, and Percy presumed his father's mood was dark too. Percy knew Poseidon loved him, and for the first time of his life, he found himself feeling a great love to his father.

…Yes, he loved his father.

But he loved Annabeth too.

Not just Annabeth, but Grover, Tyson, Mom, Chiron, Paul, and so many friends. His life as a demigod also.

Percy didn't know anything, but he knew one.

He was in great dilemma.

* * *

"Percy, my son," called Poseidon.

Percy looked up to the Sea God. Percy's hands were trembling.

"Father." His voice was shaking. He couldn't even imagine what his face would be like now.

Percy didn't know what to say to his father. Well, of course, the gods would like if he says "yes" for the suggestion, but Percy?

Percy didn't want to.

"You don't have to choose right now," Poseidon said.

"IL know it's hard for you."

Percy suddenly felt annoyed. He was angry to this…situation. This fate. Why he only has to be what he doesn't want to be? If he could, Percy really hoped to kill the God of Fate.

Percy blurted,

"Why me? Why should I? Why…"

To Percy's surprise, no one said anything. Not even Mr. D or Ares.

So Percy added,

"I know you left me with only one choice. I know I don't have the chance to choice."

Looking-annoyed Zeus was about to speak, but Percy stopped his word. He knew, that it was a very rude thing to do to a God, especially Zeus, but now he didn't care it much. Not very much.

"…At least you should give me some time to talk to my mom.'

Lord Zeus looked very furious by Percy's not-polite action, but he allowed anyway. Percy guessed he didn't want to argue with him since it was very tiring.

"Very well. I'll give you some time. About an hour."

With his word, Percy was sent back home.

* * *

Percy stood saying nothing, though his mom and Paul seemed extremely surprised seeing him popped up in nowhere like this, and worried about him.

"PERCY! What…what's up? Are you okay, dear?"

Mom shouted as she hugged Percy tightly.

"I'm oka..," but before Percy finishing, tears flew down first. Percy told his mom everything. About Lord Zeus's suggestion, about what he said, and about himself.

"And then I…am here now. Mom, what should I do?"

Even though he knew the answer, he asked. However surprisingly, his mom said,

"Oh, Percy, love. You don't have to sacrifice yourself to save the world. If you don't want to, you don't have to."

Percy blinked. He hadn't thought about that. It was a new point of view, still…

"But then…what about the world? What about the people? Surely it will not be as same as before."

"It wouldn't be, yes. But you don't have to bear it, Percy. You already had too much hardships."

A new voice talked behind him. It was the familiar, longing voice. Percy didn't have to turn back to see who it was.

"Dad…"

Poseidon placed his hand on Percy's shoulder.

It was warm.

Percy did his best not to cry. He managed,

"Thanks. Dad."'

Poseidon smiled at is son.

* * *

Percy then was sent back to the reality. He didn't really enjoyed the thought of being a God.

No, He didn't.

However, He had no choice.

Sorry to Annabeth,

"Mom…Dad…" Percy trailed off. He didn't know how to say this to his mother.

Mom seemed to know what Percy meant to say. She just held her son's hand tightly.

"Percy, I love you, dear. No matter what you do, what you are, you are my son, and I'll always love you."

Percy nodded, and mom freed Percy's hand.

Percy turned to his father next to him.

"I'm ready."

Poseidon looked Percy with a sad smile. A small door heading to Olympus appeared right behind Percy. He gestured Percy to follow. The bright light was splitting from the inside of the door.

Standing still, Percy looked behind.

Mom and Paul were there, also with a sad smile.

Percy made a smile to them with difficulty to encourage them. Or, to encourage himself.

And together, Percy and his father walked into the light.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: When I was writing the first chapter, I hadn't consider writing the next part. So I didn't explain why Percy has to be a god to save the world then, but now I wrote it's because of the prophecy (a very simple answer in PJO series, yes). Anyway, I hope it'll not bother the reading._

 _This chapter is mostly Percabeth, but I promise, Percy &Poseidon moments will come next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading!_

* * *

 **The Choice of Destiny**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

It was an eye-blinding light.

Percy shut his eyes instantly. He could still feel his father beside him. Poseidon's presence comforted him as usual, but he wanted to know what's happening. This whole thing was about him himself anyway…from the first.

Percy opened his eyes a little. Though it was immensely bright that he could only see his father's silhouette, he managed to ask,

"What's this?"

Poseidon placed his hand on Percy's shoulder, trying to reassure him.

"We are in Olympus, but this place is far more special. You are going to be made a god here."

 _Be made a god_ …

Percy felt his heart rate fastening, the thoughts of Annabeth growing bigger and bigger. She must be anxious now…a lot. Like…like the last time, when the gods granted Percy a godhood as a prize.

As his thoughts drove to every single friend he knew, the light began to diminish slowly.

Percy glanced behind to find the door he came through a moment ago, but there was no sign of it, not even the trace of its existence. Yet he knew; his mom and Paul were inside, and the next time he sees them, he would meet them as a god. It was somewhat strange.

All of a sudden, the blinding light disappeared completely. Percy could finally see the surroundings. The place was really large.

 _It can be larger than the whole Olympus_ , he thought.

The thing was that there was nothing except the white walls and floor. That made the chamber look dreary.

"So you decided."

A certain goddess spoke behind Percy, making him nearly jump of surprise. Percy turned to see Athena, and he answered,

"There wasn't really a choice, was there?"

Athena stared at Percy. If he didn't knew better, he would have thought she was looking at him of curiosity. Percy studied her face. Athena raised her eyebrows, and he chewed his lips. The act reminded him of Annabeth. He couldn't stand to watch someone resembles her much.

"Does she…know?"

Percy whispered, his throat soring. Poseidon squeezed his shoulder, but Percy couldn't help himself.

Athena didn't answer. Instead she said,

"I'll say I'm quite surprised by you, Percy Jackson. I had guessed that you won't leave my daughter, even if it meant the world is going to be scattered into pieces."

Percy clenched his fists. He wanted to shout, 'What do you know?'

He _didn't_ leave Annabeth. He would never…would he?

However, all he could do now was to look right into Athena's eyes and say with trembling voice,

"Don't tell her yet…please."

Athena seemed to consider her next words. She remained silent for a while. And when she eventually opened her mouth, Percy froze.

"She already knows."

Froze, as if he was to be remain stuck forever.

He couldn't even say anything. Nothing came out of his mouth. He lost his track of time, it was worse than Kronos's power of slowing time. It was…beyond that. Far beyond.

That was when he heard _her_ voice, crying his name desperately.

* * *

"…Annabeth?"

He chocked, his eyes not leaving hers. Those stormy gray eyes.

Even though his father let go of his shoulder, Percy wasn't able to move instantly. He walked to her, not knowing his legs are shaking.

Annabeth hugged him tightly as he did same. Her tears soaked his shirt, but he didn't care. Annabeth's shirt became wet as well because of his tears, but she didn't seem to mind either.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Annabeth."

Annabeth made a smile despite of her tears.

"No, Percy. You are a hero. Only a true hero can sacrifice his everything. You don't have to be sorry."

Percy murmured, still hugging her like he'll never let her go.

"You know I don't want to be a hero."

Everyone might want to be a hero. Even Percy himself was, too, when he were younger. But now, he was not. With a number of his experiences being a hero—there was its merits, yet it was too small to cover up the damage. The loss.

"It's time…my son," said a soft voice behind.

Percy sighed and let go of Annabeth, in spite of his wills. Annabeth's smile disappeared immediately. She now rather looked anxious and frightened. She started to chew her fingernails. It looked like she was trying her best to hide her pain, but he could recognize it.

Percy was about to follow his father to the center of the chamber, then suddenly he halted. He turned to Annabeth.

The gods and goddesses stopped chatting. Their eyes all darted to Percy. Everybody in the chamber were staring at him.

Annabeth noticed this eventually. She opened her gray eyes wide.

Percy took a deep breath, measuring the weight of the words he was going to say.

"I swear to the River Styx that, I, Perseus Jackson, will not…"

While swearing, Percy could hear Annabeth crying 'Percy, no!', but that didn't make him stop. He continued,

"…That I will not love anybody else but Annabeth Chase, in my whole life."

After he turned back, he could see numerous shocked expressions filling the chamber. His father, Poseidon, was shocked and worried. Athena was shocked as well, but somehow frustrated. Zeus was just looking at him blankly.

But above all them, Annabeth was the most surprised. She kept shaking her head.

"No, Percy, you can't do that. That's absurd. What'll you do when I die? That's…that's so…"

Seeing Annabeth in dismay, Percy made a smile to her, the sarcastic smile, the smile he showed when trying to lift her mood.

"Don't worry, wise girl. It's alright. I'm Percy Jackson, remember?"

Before Annabeth say something and make him to be unable to control his emotions, Percy turned to the immortals and said,

" _Now_ I'm ready."

* * *

"We are now here to make a thirteenth god of Olympus. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, you may walk out."

Percy stood in the center of the room, his all muscles tense. He really wished to glance Annabeth behind, but his body won't follow him. He turned his gaze to someone else instead.

His father, standing beside Zeus, made a slight smile to him. Percy tried his best to focus and smile back, but couldn't.

How could he?

Zeus talked solemnly again.

"We appreciate your willingness to become the latest Olympian"—Percy nearly snorted and suppressed his tears at the same time—"and so, the world can be at peace, like it says on the prophecy."

 _The prophecy_.

The start of all and everything, every time.

He struggled so much because of the prophecies about him, and after seven years of living a demigod life, he was not very fond of them.

He _hated_ them.

For five years he had a number of near-death experiences, and another year after that, he had amnesia, a not-very-happy trip to Tartarus, and then, of course, a number of near-death experiences, again.

All because of prophecies.

First Kronos, second Gaea, and now…

This time, the prophecy came out from the oracle of Delphi was kinda simple. Just one day, some weeks ago, the very ordinary day Percy has been studying for the SAT, Rachel foretold.

"The threat from the biggest enemy will come,

if only the child of the King of Sea

is not given the immortality."

It was the most irritating prophecy ever.

* * *

Percy drifted out of his thoughts as Zeus confirmed,

"And now, I, Zeus, the Lord of the sky, King of the Olympus, give you, Perseus Jackson, the immortality."

At this point, Percy couldn't resist the urge to see Annabeth more. He looked right into her stormy eyes that now are blazing with fear. Percy grimaced, tried not to think of the pain of getting a godhood, and took a deep breath.

He turned again from Annabeth again. He knew how she would react to his suffering. He didn't want her to see it directly.

Percy fixed his eyes on his father in front of him, thought of his family, friends, and Annabeth—

And screamed.

* * *

 _A/N: It's not the end, of course. I have the next chapter in mind. And if you liked the story, please review!_


End file.
